


Adventure Skateboard Through Time, And Underground

by Juuso



Category: Jungledyret
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuso/pseuds/Juuso
Summary: The lovely animals Hugo and Rita must do something about the lack of anything by traveling through time.





	1. Dekto Mani Skateboard

one morning a pauper on the beach secede to exist, because nothing did that morning till hugo and Rita woke up, they looked around till they found there was nothing else but a time machine. "What's going on here?" asked Rita.

"No clue Rita, whats this," then I walked to the time machine, and Hugo followed, I pushed Hugo and Ri†a  in, they now have to find out why the world disappeared .


	2. Chapter 2

come now dance with me dear see how the evening flies, and as you sleep my dear know that I'll be near to hold you when you arise . they were in Haiti. but also some people where doing a round, that one you know it that is there issue.


End file.
